


Чудо сотвори

by gerzigova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerzigova/pseuds/gerzigova
Summary: Восьмой курс - не шутки!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Чудо сотвори

**Author's Note:**

> Старый фик, поднимаем настроение))

\- Главное, не отсвечивать. Мы здесь для того, чтобы окончить учебу с самыми высокими оценками, и все. Все!  
Словно командир перед взводом солдат, Драко ходил взад-вперед перед вытянувшимися в шеренгу слизеринцами.  
И вещал, вещал, вещал.  
Те согласно кивали, угукали и даже почти не закатывали глаза.  
Все понимали, что восьмой курс не шутки. Нужно было прикинуться ветошью и как-то пережить эру героизма Гриффиндора. С наименьшими, так сказать, потерями.  
Срочно требовался лидер.  
Кроме Драко, никто не горел желанием брать на себя ответственность.  
Панси все боялась за тот не совсем приятный инцидент в Большом зале, называла его недоразумением, утверждала, что крикнула тогда не: «Вот он Поттер, хватай его!», а вовсе даже: «Вот он! Поттер, хватай его!»  
Кого именно предполагалось хватать, Панси еще не придумала.  
Блейз фыркал, но слушался. Дафна слушалась, не фыркая, а Грег… Грег стал головной болью Драко. Точнее, причиной его головных болей. Сначала он просто молчал, позже стал говорить умные вещи.  
Чужие, но умные.  
Драко понял, что все идиоты, и засучил рукава.  
Потом вспомнил про Метку и рукава спустил.  
\- Ходить будем парами, палочки далеко не прячьте. Но! Пользоваться только в крайнем случае. Обсудим крайний случай. Панс.  
Панси встрепенулась.  
\- Изнасилование! – гаркнула она.  
Драко покивал и перевел скептический взгляд на Грегори.  
\- Грег?  
\- Самая великая победа – победа над своим негативным мышлением.  
\- Спасибо, Сократ Гойл, это было очень к месту. Тео.  
\- Побои.  
\- Угу-угу… Дафна.  
\- Проклятия.  
\- Блейз.  
\- Дурацкая стрижка?  
\- Верно. - Драко хлопнул в ладоши. – Готовы? Тогда молиться и ужинать.

Поттер обрушился на них как стихийное бедствие – внезапно и со всей дури.  
\- Драко, - произнес он и улыбнулся во весь рот.  
Драко резко затормозил, в спину уткнулся чей-то теплый нос.  
\- Поттер, - хмыкнул он и поправил галстук.  
\- Палочка твоя у меня, - похвастался Поттер.  
Драко похолодел. Поттер явно угрожает, а он безоружен, и Гойл с ума сошел.  
\- Что с твоим лицом? – озадачился Поттер.  
Идиот.  
\- Прости, - процедил Драко. – У меня сегодня ни сил, ни желания делать вид, будто ты мне нравишься.  
\- О! Прелесть какая! – почему-то обрадовался Поттер.  
Драко поморгал и обернулся: остальные тоже моргали – все, кроме Грега.  
\- Кто пугливо опасается за свою жизнь, никогда не сможет радоваться ей, - изрек он с отсутствующим видом.  
Теперь заморгал и Поттер.  
\- Что это?  
\- Это Кант, Поттер, не тупи, - Драко закатил глаза.  
Почему-то все планы на «не отсвечивать» катились к чертям, когда на горизонте появлялся этот придурок.  
Ну почему так всегда?..  
\- Хм, ладно… что я… ах да! Палочка твоя у меня, говорю, и я забыл ее дома, прости, - Поттер развел руками, но виноватым, сволочь, не выглядел. – Поэтому дело чести и долга моего, сопровождать тебя, Драко, повсюду. Буду охранять твое… тело.  
Поттер гулко сглотнул и плотоядно улыбнулся.  
Теперь Драко стало жарко. Он выпучил глаза, подергал галстук и отступил на шаг.  
\- Пойдем? – Поттер подставил локоть.  
\- Уходим, уходим! – вместо ответа Драко развернулся к остолбеневшим друзьям и первым ринулся назад, прорывая стройные слизеринские ряды.

\- Новый план! – рявкнул он, как только все снова оказались в гостиной. – Ходим только со мной, не оставляем меня одного ни на секунду. Оберегаем меня от Поттера ценой своих жизней!  
\- Драко… - хмыкнул Блейз.  
\- Что?! Мы меня любим, так?  
\- Ну, так.  
\- Мы боимся меня потерять, так?  
\- Ночей не спим.  
Драко поднял бровь.  
\- Твой сарказм неуместен, Забини. У Поттера, похоже, реактивный психоз развился, а тебе все шуточки!  
\- По-моему, у него не психоз развился…  
\- Да-да, - Драко вяло махнул рукой. – И вкус тоже. Но все равно…  
\- Драко, - Блейз обвел взглядом притихшие «ряды». – Прости, но в данном конкретном случае, мы не станем набиваться на Аваду. Хоть ты и дорог нам как память.  
\- Да почему?!  
\- Да потому! – Не выдержал Блейз. - Потому что уже через месяц ты будешь целоваться с ним по всем углам, через два станешь называть папочкой, а через три поедешь в Милан выбирать ткань для фаты! А мы на всю жизнь наживем себе врага в лице этого неадекватного, но, увы, могущественного придурка!  
\- Почему в Милан? – только и моргнул Драко. – Все знают, что лучшая ткань – из Японии.

Блейз (скотина) будто в воду глядел. Или гадал на кофейной гуще (а скорее, на внутренностях какой-нибудь несчастной лисы).  
Драко долго привыкал, но наконец, привык. Поттер будет рядом весь восьмой курс, с этим просто надо смириться.  
Панси даже сказала, что они мило смотрятся вместе. Особенно если не обращать внимания на безумный вид Поттера и нервный тик в правом глазу Драко.  
\- Ну, - сухо заметил на это Драко, – у тебя смягчающее обстоятельство – ты дура.  
Поттер садился с ним рядом на занятиях, в Большом зале и даже в душевую как-то проник. Правда, быстро убежал, держась за уши.  
Драко потом говорил, что обложил его матом, Блейз же отметил, что уши от визга заложило не только у Поттера.  
Поттер даже… даже умудрился подружиться с чужими друзьями! – Драко все гадал, что он им предложил, продажным тварям.  
Он даже высказался как-то на этот счет, на что Грег ответил:  
\- Жизнь без испытаний – это не жизнь.  
Драко плюнул слюной и ушел на озеро. Там было холодно и Поттер.

Так вот Блейз. В воду.  
Драко и Гарри (Да, Гарри! И чтоб тихо мне!) целовались по всем углам, держались за руки и даже немного общались.  
Гарри… ну… не глупый совсем и…  
Драко уже стал задумываться о фате, но тут вспомнил о том, что Хогвартс не навсегда, а там мир и папа со слабым сердцем и нервным срывом.

\- Я тебя люблю, - сказал Гарри как-то и улыбнулся.  
Улыбка его перестала казаться дебильной, и Драко умилился веселым ямочкам на щеках.  
И отвесил себе мысленную затрещину.  
\- Спасибо, да.  
Гарри по-гриффиндорски (прямо, честно, с тупым выражением лица) смотрел ему в глаза.  
Драко помялся.  
\- Гарри… давай просто здесь и сейчас, ладно?  
\- Я хочу всегда и везде, Драко, - Гарри нахмурился.  
\- Я так не могу.  
\- Ты не любишь меня?  
\- Нет…  
\- Врешь!  
\- Вру.  
\- Тогда в чем дело, Малфой?!  
Поттер (а потому что нефиг его Малфоем обзывать чуть что, ишь!) выглядел несчастным, как побитый щенок. Не то чтобы Драко видел когда-то побитых щенков, но точно знал – они выглядят именно так.  
\- В том! В том, что там люди! Которые никогда не поверят в наши светлые чувства… о, заткнись! Не поверят! И даже когда тебя проверят на все возможные проклятия, обработают от паразитов и обреют наголо – меня в покое не оставят. Станут говорить, что я вытрахал себе место под солнцем или что-то в этом роде.  
\- Да какая разница, что они все думают!  
\- Есть разница! Так что… - Драко прерывисто вздохнул и решился. – Так что, если ты вдруг не сотворишь очередное чудо, лучше нам больше не пересекаться. Просто… просто оставь меня в покое, Поттер.  


***

В Большом зале было слишком шумно, Гарри это не подходило.  
Впервые в жизни он собирался привлечь к себе внимание намеренно и с пользой.  
Он пошатнулся и упал с грохотом, уронив на себя посуду со стола и какую-то девчонку.  
\- Гарри! – к нему кинулись со всех сторон, но первой подоспела Джинни. – Что случилось?!  
Гарри изогнулся под немыслимым углом и с удовольствием отметил потемневшие, пылающие праведным гневом глаза подскочившего с места Драко.  
Ревнивый гаденыш.  
\- Я… - прошелестел Гарри. – Я, оказывается, вейла. Вейла я, да. Загибаюсь. Потому что без партнера. Своего. Вот такая вот ху… беда.  
\- Что еще за ерунда?.. – нахмурилась Гермиона, но осеклась под дружеским полным ненависти взглядом Гарри.  
Впрочем, он не зацикливался, кашлянул в сторону Рона.  
\- О боже, только не это, – заучено забубнил тот монотонным голосом. – Нет. Нет. Этого не может быть. Только не ты, Гарри, дружище. Скажи кто твой партнер, Мерлина ради.  
Гарри медленно поднялся, схватился за стол и мотнул головой:  
\- Нет! Я не стану портить ему жизнь!  
\- О, - зевнул Рон. – Это – «он». Вот это поворот. Я в шоке.  
\- Больше эмоций, Рон! – прошипел Гарри.  
\- Слушай, не борзей! – прошипел в ответ Рон. – Я и так тут дружу из последних сил!  
Зыркнув на него со всей злостью, Гарри откашлялся.  
\- Умираю, да. Дра-а-ко…  
Он закатил глаза и снова упал, очень натурально приложившись башкой об стол.  
\- Сейчас же тащите сюда Малфоя! – закричала Джинни.  
\- Прекрати издеваться над нашей вейлой! – рявкнул Рон куда-то в сторону.  
\- Я буду жаловаться в Отдел регулирования магических популяций! – включилась Гермиона.  
\- Да по тебе Слизерин плачет, Поттер! - хохотнул Забини.  
\- В темноте все цвета одинаковы! – нервно гаркнул Гойл.  
\- Поттер… ты кретин, - вздохнул Драко в ухо Гарри и тихонько поцеловал в висок.


End file.
